


show me how you crawl

by favspacetwink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Collars, Fluff and Smut, Leashes, Light BDSM, M/M, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Topping from the Bottom, but wholesome?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favspacetwink/pseuds/favspacetwink
Summary: “O-oh,” Asahi stammers. “I, um, forgot we ordered that.”“Asahi-saaaaan.” Noya turns around, bright grin widening when he sees how pink Asahi’s cheeks have turned. “No you didn’t! We were just talking about it two days ago!”Asahi’s blush deepens and he covers his face with his hands.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 28
Kudos: 629





	show me how you crawl

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I recently got into Haikyuu. I've had this on my mind ever since Noya burst into Asahi's classroom screaming and one of his classmates literally said, "What the- dog commands?"
> 
> Imagine my surprise when I did NOT find an asanoya pet play fic on ao3 after that canon comment. I had to fix that immediately.
> 
> "Write the pet play you want to see in the world" -Gandhi

Both of them go a little feral when they open the package.

It’s noon on a Wednesday. Nishinoya and Asahi are both hard at work in the living room of Asahi’s condo - well, _their_ condo, technically, now that Noya is officially taking a break from traveling. He hopes next time he goes on a long trip, he can convince his boyfriend to come with him. 

He’s still trying to write up his time in Europe. The painstaking work of uploading each day, in detail, to his travel blog requires more patience than Noya was aware he possessed, but the fact that every post is sponsored helps a lot with his focus. Asahi, meanwhile, is across from him at the kitchen table, sipping on a mug of tea as he alternates between scribbling in his sketchbook and frowning at whatever he’s drawn. He’s working on designs for next spring’s line, lower lip caught between his teeth as he sweeps some hair behind his ear and adjusts his glasses.

Noya’s starting to bounce in his chair, kicking his feet out because he’s _bored,_ damn it, when the buzzer rings.

Asahi looks up, blinking. “Were you expecting anyone?”

“No,” Noya says, although he’s already out of his seat, grateful for the distraction. He can only focus for so long.

“It could be the fabric samples I ordered,” he hears Asahi muse behind him. “Although they’re not supposed to get here ‘til next week…”

Noya presses the intercom. “Who is it?”

“Kuroneko,” comes the reply. “I have a package for Nishinoya Yuu that needs a signature.”

Noya does a little dance. “Cool, I’ll come right down!”

Asahi’s - sorry, _their -_ building has a front desk and a doorman, so they usually have delivery drivers leave packages in the lobby. There’s only one item Noya ordered in recent memory that he remembers requesting signature confirmation for, and it’s slowly causing all hope of productivity for the rest of the day to leak out his ears.

The delivery driver is kind enough to ask Noya how his day’s been going as the smaller man practically vibrates with excitement, scribbling a signature and stammering something about work. He’s normally more polite, but he does at least bow and wish the driver a safe rest of the day before scurrying back toward the elevator, package in hand.

It’s all he can do not to tear it open on the trip back up to their condo.

Asahi’s seated back at the kitchen table when Noya returns, flipping through the day’s sketches. “What is it?”

Noya hurries over to the kitchen counter without answering him, grabbing the nearest sharp object - a pair of kitchen shears - to cut open the box.

“Noya, can’t you use our regular scissors for mail?” Asahi frets, getting up to peer over his shoulder. “I’m going to have to bleach those again.”

Meanwhile, Noya is busy digging through packing peanuts, handfuls of them falling onto the counter and floor as he feels for-

“Yes!” he shouts triumphantly, closing his hand around leather.

He pulls the collar out of the box in a shower of packing peanuts and holds it up like it’s a trophy.

“O-oh,” Asahi stammers. “I, um, forgot we ordered that.”

“Asahi-saaaaan.” Noya turns around, bright grin widening when he sees how pink Asahi’s cheeks have turned. “No you didn’t! We were just talking about it two days ago!”

Asahi’s blush deepens and he covers his face with his hands.

Nishinoya feels for the edge of the counter behind him and hops up onto it once he gets a good grip. “Wanna try it out? C’mere.”

He tugs the taller man toward him, closer to his height now that he’s sitting on the counter. Noya sets the collar down and wraps his arms around Asahi’s shoulders, kissing the hands covering his face.

“Nishinoya,” Asahi whines, embarrassed.

“We don’t have to try it now if you don’t want,” Noya says.

Asahi peeks through his fingers and finally lowers his hands, his cheeks positively burning. “No, I - um, we should - uh, we can try it now.”

Oh ho _ho_. He’s not embarrassed at the concept - he’s embarrassed at how much he wants it. Noya grins. “Well, why didn’t you say so?”

He fists both hands in the front of Asahi’s shirt and pulls him into a kiss to save his boyfriend the embarrassment of replying. Asahi makes a soft, surprised noise and cups Noya’s cheek with one large hand, bracing the other against the counter as he leans in closer.

Noya’s been excited to try something like this ever since he and his hostel mates in Dresden got drunk and decided to check out a sex club. It was a pretty high-end place - they all got ribbons to tie around their wrists to indicate what they were looking for, including one for Noya that was supposed to mean “I’m taken, leave me alone.” 

It had worked, for the most part. Noya got to explore various rooms in relative peace - up until he came across a couple dressed head to toe in leather. One of the men was kneeling, hands behind his back, a studded collar around his neck connected to a leash clutched tight in the other man’s hand. His partner looked like a king, legs spread in his chair, petting his sub’s hair adoringly as he smiled down at him.

Noya must have spent a little too much time staring, because he ended up getting a couple offers from people who assumed he wanted to get on his knees just like the sub he was eyeing. Hah. He might be small, but he’s the furthest thing from submissive.

His boyfriend, on the other hand…

“Noya,” Asahi murmurs against his lips. “Mmh…”

The kiss is getting heated fast. Noya spreads his legs wider to let Asahi get closer and moans when he feels how hard he’s gotten already. Shit. He feels around the counter for the collar without straying from Asahi’s lips, sucking on his tongue and groaning until he finally picks it back up.

“Can I?” Noya whispers.

Asahi nods quickly and drops his hand from Nishinoya’s cheek to his waist, squeezing gently.

A feeling that Noya can’t exactly put a name to wells up in his throat; he can’t help but peck Asahi on the lips one more time. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Asahi replies, trailing off into a moan as Noya kisses down the strong line of his jaw, stubble tickling his lips.

Noya takes a deep breath and wraps the soft leather around Asahi’s throat, heart jumping in his chest at the sight. Asahi shuts his eyes and makes a quiet noise, hand tightening on Noya’s waist as Noya tightens the collar, making sure to leave two finger-breadths worth of space like many websites instructed. He feels like he’s dreaming.

“Too tight?” 

“No, s’good,” Asahi mumbles.

Noya nods and sits back to take it all in. Asahi’s breathing fast, teeth sunk into his lower lip, and there’s black leather adorning his neck like it belongs there, like he’s - owned. With his hair down like this, he looks like a wild thing that’s been tamed. Fuck, he’s so hot. They haven’t even taken any of their clothes off and Nishinoya’s already so hard it aches.

“Asahi,” he says softly, “does it feel okay?”

His boyfriend nods once, a small smile stealing its way across his lips. He opens his eyes, so dilated Noya can barely see the ring of soft brown around them, and says, “It feels really good.”

“Oh, wow,” Noya breathes. “Can I put the leash on too?”

Asahi nods and wraps both arms around Noya’s neck, leaning more of his weight against him and hiding his face in Noya’s shoulder. Noya coos at him as he fumbles with the clasp on the leash and worms it in between their bodies, feeling around blindly for the buckle on the collar due to Asahi’s sudden clinginess. The little “click” of metal on metal makes Asahi shudder and hold him tighter, mouthing at the junction of his neck and shoulder. Noya takes a deep breath and pats his side.

“Hey, let’s go to the bedroom,” Noya coaxes him. Asahi nods and starts to move away. “No, carry me! I wanna keep kissing you.”

Asahi laughs but does as Noya asks. Noya giggles, the leash hanging uselessly in his hand as he kisses Asahi so thoroughly that they have to pause against the wall before making it to the bedroom. He pushes his tongue against Asahi’s own and bites at his bottom lip, groaning when Asahi shoves him harder against the wall and licks into his mouth.

Noya gives a little impatient roll of his hips and gasps when it makes Asahi growl and rut against him, putting firm, dizzying pressure against the bulge in his sweats. For a second he debates letting it just continue like this, letting Asahi throw him onto the bed and cover him with his big, powerful body and fuck him until he cries, but they got this collar custom-made and waited four weeks for it to get here, and Noya wants to put it to good use.

He tugs on the leash a little and grins when Asahi moans into his mouth. “C’mon, bedroom.”

Asahi’s grip tightens on his ass for a few seconds, fingers kneading his cheeks, before he finally lifts them away from the wall and carries Noya the rest of the way into their bedroom. He sets Noya gently down on the bed, their lips finally parting with a wet, satisfying sound, and makes to climb on top of him.

“A-ah, wait a sec,” Noya says, pushing on Asahi’s chest.

He giggles a little when Asahi straightens up, staring down at him with wide eyes. “Is something wrong?”

“Nope,” Noya grins. He wraps the leash more firmly around his hand to prove his point. “I just wanna try out a few commands.”

“A few-” Asahi covers his face with his hands, all of his earlier confidence vanished. “Noyaaaaa. I’m not a _dog.”_

Noya’s grin widens as Asahi squirms. He knows that if Asahi was really uncomfortable with this, he would say something; sometimes Asahi likes to be taken out of his comfort zone, as long as Nishinoya is there to guide him. So he climbs off the bed and gets right up into Asahi’s space, keeping a tight hold on the leash and using his other hand to cup the stiff length of Asahi’s cock in his pants. Asahi gasps and curls in on himself, keeping his face covered.

Noya laughs again. “I know you’re not, but if getting put in a collar and ordered around gets you this hard, maybe we should pretend for a little.”

He doesn’t miss the little breath Asahi sucks in.

“Oh my god,” Asahi whines into his hands.

“C’mon, it’ll be fun!” Noya encourages him. “Now get on your knees.”

Despite how reluctant he appears, Asahi drops to the carpet so fast that Nishinoya almost jumps. Heart pounding, he tries to steady himself against the headrush that comes with having such a strong man kneeling at his feet. Asahi’s face is bright red even as he licks his lips in anticipation, a contrast that has Noya’s dick throbbing. He slides a hand into Asahi’s hair and scratches gently over his scalp, making him shiver.

“Good boy.”

Asahi bites his lip at the praise. “Nnnh…”

“Take off your shirt,” Noya grins.

It takes a few seconds, but then Asahi starts to slowly unbutton his flannel shirt, revealing more and more of his sculpted chest and abs every time his fingers travel down. Noya pets through his hair as he watches with rapt eyes, his other hand tightening unconsciously on the leash.

At one point Asahi glances up at him, almost shy, and Noya tugs on his hair in encouragement. Asahi’s eyes flick down again, fingers fumbling over the last button as he bites his lip. The room feels too hot, too still: an atmosphere Noya would gladly suffocate in. He takes his hand out of Asahi’s hair so he can rub over the front of his sweatpants for some relief.

“Good job,” Noya says as Asahi slides the shirt off his shoulders. He puts a little pressure on his dick and groans, drawing Asahi’s eyes between his legs. “Now come get your treat.”

A second’s pause, and then both of them burst into giggles. Noya will never get tired of seeing Asahi smile, and knowing that he’s the one who caused it - even if it’s joking around during sex - is one of his favorite things in the whole world.

That doesn’t mean he’s gonna be nice to him the whole time, though.

Asahi’s still giggling when he reaches for the waistband of Noya’s sweats. Noya slaps his hands away and says, “I didn’t say you could use your hands.”

The atmosphere shifts just like that. Asahi’s eyes go wide and he snatches his hands back like he’s been burned, going so far as to put them behind his back without being asked.

“N-Noya, I-”

“I didn’t say you could talk, either.”

Asahi gapes at him. For a second, Noya worries that he’s gone too far. But then Asahi looks up at him, eyes sparkling, and he shifts a little, getting more comfortable on his knees. Noya starts petting through his hair again, gazing down at him in wonder as Asahi takes a deep breath and leans forward once more.

Noya sucks in a sharp breath when Asahi tilts his head and closes his teeth around the waistband of his sweatpants. He shuffles forward on his knees, grunting quietly as he works Noya’s sweats down over the hard line of his dick tenting his briefs.

“Oh, fuck,” Noya whispers. He pushes his underwear down, unwilling to wait for Asahi to tease those off with his mouth as well. His face feels hot as his cock springs free, hard and red where it slaps up against his belly.

He suddenly remembers the leash, held slack in his other hand for some time now. He gives it a tug, pulling Asahi face-first against his dick, and shudders at the warm press of lips, the hot puff of breath Asahi lets out in surprise.

Obedient as ever, though, Asahi doesn’t speak - just takes a second to get his bearings before his tongue darts out to lick around the crown of Noya’s cock. 

Noya bites his lip. “Nnnnn….”

He hisses when Asahi closes his lips around the head, tight sucking warmth that has Noya’s hips jumping forward of their own accord. He tries not to pull on the leash too tightly for fear of Asahi choking, but it’s hard to resist the urge to bury himself deeper. He wonders if Asahi would mind getting a throat full of cock when he’s leaning into submission like this.

“So fucking good - yeah, just like that, keep going.” Asahi bobs his head faster at Noya’s words and affection blooms bright in Noya’s chest. “Good boy.”

Asahi _whines._ Noya tugs on the leash - gently, just to remind him that it’s there - and Asahi squirms, rolling his hips up against empty air. Noya regrets not asking him to take his pants off before starting this.

The slick sounds of Asahi’s mouth around him are enough to make Noya blush, heart stuttering every time his dick nudges against the soft give of the back of Asahi’s mouth. He keeps his hold on the leash steady and tries a tentative thrust forward, groaning when Asahi takes him all the way to the base.

Once Noya’s started, he can’t stop. His pace is slow but relentless, thrusting inside again and again as his hand finds its way to Asahi’s hair once more.

“A-ah… Asahi…”

Asahi’s arms are still crossed behind his back, feet tucked neatly underneath him as he kneels in the perfect picture of submission. It sparks a restlessness in Noya’s bones - a demand for more, a need to push him until he snaps. He pulls on the leash again, harder this time, and shudders when Asahi’s moan vibrates through him.

They float in that haze for some time, Asahi doing everything he can to make it good and Noya doing everything he can to escalate it. Asahi twists his tongue, lets it slide up and down the shaft as the suction slowly drives Noya out of his mind. Noya is quick to draw back when he feels his balls tighten, though, because as good as this is, he doesn’t want to come like this.

Asahi chases after him when he pulls out, a broken whimper catching in his throat. Noya’s dick twitches at the desperate sight.

“You don’t wanna stop?” he asks softly, all teasing gone from his tone. Asahi blinks his eyes open and nods, lips parted as he breathes hard. “Okay, but I wanna get ready for you. Here - get on the bed.”

Asahi climbs to his feet without using his arms at all. Noya stares dreamily at his legs for a moment, admiring the way his thighs flex underneath his pants.

“You can use your arms again. Take your clothes off, Asahi-san.”

He smiles as a fresh blush crawls down Asahi’s neck. As the taller man undresses hastily, Noya strips too, then grabs the bottle of lube from the bedside table. He pounces on Asahi as soon as Asahi’s gotten situated on his back, leaning down to swallow up his little yelp of surprise with a messy kiss. Noya grinds down against him, rubbing their cocks together, and Asahi groans low and long, hips rolling up helplessly.

“Stay still,” Noya murmurs against his lips, kissing him one more time before sitting up. “Arms above your head.”

It’s clear from Asahi’s eyes that he wants to kiss Noya again, but someone has to keep this whole thing on track. Otherwise, it might end too soon. Asahi swallows and reaches above his head, twisting his hands into one of the pillows and holding on tight.

The collar sits heavy and obvious around his neck, the buckle gleaming.

Noya walks on his knees up the length of Asahi’s body until he’s sitting on his chest. A shiver runs through him when Asahi opens his mouth without being told.

“Someone’s eager to please,” he teases, tapping the head of his cock against Asahi’s tongue.

Asahi turns an impossibly darker shade of red.

Noya moans as that hot mouth closes over him again, eyes fluttering shut as he tilts his head back and lets himself _feel_ for a moment. Asahi hums and takes him deeper, tugging a whimper from Noya’s throat; he can’t help but thrust his hips forward in response. Gently, just a small movement, but - _fuck,_ it’s so good...

He forces his eyes open a second later when Asahi moans again. Noya reaches for the lube, determined to keep going before he comes in Asahi’s mouth instead of how he really wants to: on his cock.

Noya doesn’t have enough hands to pet Asahi’s hair once he’s picked up the leash and reached back with slick fingers to tease at his hole. Just the touch of his fingertip has him shuddering, all of his senses on overdrive from having Asahi under his control like this. He pushes one inside and tries to hurry through it, but Asahi’s lips around him are so decadent that Noya can’t help but draw it out, stretching himself and curling his fingers until he’s whining brokenly.

“Fuck, _fuck,_ I - wait, stop-”

His hips jump forward as Asahi pulls off with a wet sound that makes his face burn. Looking down was a mistake - Asahi’s mouth is red and swollen, eyes glazed as he stares at Noya’s dick. Noya sits there for a few seconds, breathing hard, clenching down on three of his fingers and trying very hard not to come.

Asahi swallows, his throat bobbing. It draws Noya’s eyes to the collar. His hand tightens on the leash.

He’s probably not quite ready to take Asahi’s cock without some pain, but Noya doesn’t care. 

Asahi throws his head back and gasps when Noya sinks down on him, hissing when the thick head pops inside. The stretch burns but Noya can’t get enough of it, slowly losing his composure as he takes more and more inside. Asahi’s fingers tighten on the pillow above his head until his knuckles turn white.

 _“Haahh,”_ Noya groans once he’s fully seated. He can’t get a full breath in. “Y-you can - you can talk...”

What he means is, _please talk._ Asahi knows that.

“Yuu,” he croaks, twitching like he wants to sit up. “Yuu, sweetheart, look at me…”

Noya clutches his stomach and glances up, moaning when he sees the desperation in Asahi’s eyes. His body twitches around Asahi’s cock and Asahi gasps again, eyes slipping closed.

“Tell me how it feels,” Noya demands.

Asahi whines, finally beyond shame. “So good… _mmnnn,_ you’re so tight…”

The burn is fading. Noya rocks his hips experimentally and grins when Asahi’s back arches off the bed. He gets so deep like this that Noya can hardly stand it.

“Yeah, you like it? You like how it feels?” Noya coos at him, tugging the leash to the side enough that Asahi feels the squeeze of the collar.

Asahi nods. He’s breathing faster now, biceps straining from how hard he’s gripping the pillow. Noya wants to memorize every little detail of the way he looks right now because god _damn_ does he look gorgeous, especially with the way his hair has splayed all around his head against the white sheets.

“Asahi-san,” Noya murmurs as he starts to move in earnest, a couple inches, up and down. Even just that has him shaking. _“Mngh,_ fuck, you’re - such a good boy.”

The bob of Asahi’s throat is hypnotizing as he swallows hard and clenches his jaw, face twisting as Noya rides him harder. He groans Noya’s name like a prayer, trembling with the effort of holding still. He gets so deep like this that Noya swears he can feel him in his throat; it’s already making his legs feel weak.

Both of them gasp when Noya leans back slightly, tugging on the leash when the new angle puts more pressure on his prostate. Asahi’s dick strokes right over it if Noya rises up far enough, but it feels so good that he’s rapidly losing strength, sitting down hard and sobbing out a breath with every thrust.

“Yuu, can you - _ah -_ let me touch you,” Asahi whines, eyes glued to Noya as he slides up and down. “Please let me touch you-”

“Not yet,” Noya breathes.

Asahi squeezes his eyes shut and grits his teeth, a low helpless noise rumbling from his chest that sends fire licking its way up Noya’s spine. He stays still, though, exactly like Noya told him to, so obedient that it takes Noya’s breath away. Noya moans and drives down harder, keeping the leash taut as a reminder to both of them.

He can’t quite get the rhythm down like Asahi does when he’s on top, though. Asahi must notice the frustrated noises Noya’s making, because he tries again. “Please?”

“Asahi…” Noya whines.

“I’ll make it so good for you, baby, please, I promise-”

Noya moans just at the thought. He feels like he’s drowning when he locks eyes with his boyfriend, thighs burning as he moves as fast as he can. But the angle is so good that Asahi’s cock is turning his legs to jelly, and Noya’s not sure how much longer he can keep it up.

“Yuu, _please.”_

Noya bites his lip and sits down hard, grinding his hips in circles for a few moments and whining again at how fucking _full_ he feels. He thinks about the power Asahi can put behind his thrusts and admits that maybe it’s time to let the other man take over.

The collar’s going to stay, though. Noya moans when he thinks about keeping Asahi under his thumb even when he’s getting fucked too hard to speak.

Asahi nearly chokes when Noya climbs off of him, eyes going wide as Noya settles next to him on the bed. Noya gets himself situated on his hands and knees then gives the leash a little tug, leering over at him. “Asahi-san.”

Fuck, he feels _empty._ Asahi’s just staring at him, mouth hanging open, so Noya pulls on the leash a little harder, desperate to feel him back inside.

“I thought you wanted to touch me,” Noya purrs, patting his own ass for emphasis. “C’mon, I need it.”

Asahi’s eyes flash. “Jesus _fuck,_ Noya.”

In the time it takes Noya to blink, Asahi’s on top of him, pressing him down into the bed with his full weight. It knocks the breath from Noya’s lips with a grunt, stomach twisting at the slick push of Asahi’s cock between his cheeks; he yanks _hard_ on the leash and moans when Asahi’s head falls to his shoulder, panting into the crook of his neck.

Noya arches his back and keens when he feels Asahi press against his hole, the blunt head hot and slippery with lube. “Yeah, fuck me, c’mon-”

He claws at the sheets and grits his teeth when Asahi shoves back inside, clumsy and eager. He gets even deeper when Noya’s on all fours like this, especially with his back arched and his legs spread-

 _“Fuck,”_ Noya sobs, toes curling.

Asahi’s breathing is ragged as he finds his rhythm, curled heavy and possessive over Noya like he wants to be flush with every inch of his skin. Noya tries to move and whimpers when he can’t, pinned underneath Asahi’s larger frame as his cock drips precome onto the sheets. He clings to the leash, keeping Asahi tight against him.

“Yuu - _Yuu-”_

Noya grins savagely, groaning as Asahi flattens him to the mattress and his cock starts to rub against the sheets. “Good fucking _boy,_ aah - oh god…”

Asahi whines and bites his shoulder, harder than he usually dares to. The pain makes Noya hiss, sending him higher as his balls start to throb and the friction against his dick becomes more intense. He thinks about the leash in his hand, about the collar snug around Asahi’s neck and what it means, how he’s _letting_ Asahi fuck him like this. Noya could say the word and Asahi would stop even if he was right about to come - he would pull out and wait for Noya to tell him what to do even if he was dying to touch himself - he’s so _good-_

“I’m coming - Asahi, I’m - _nnnnh-”_

Noya bites a mouthful of the sheets and groans as his orgasm sweeps over him, leaving him wrecked in its wake as he twitches and squeezes around Asahi’s thick cock. Asahi sobs at the feeling.

“Noya, can I-”

“Do it,” Noya murmurs, trembling as Asahi continues to pound into him. “You’ve been so good. I wanna feel it.”

Asahi goes still only a few seconds later, sinking his teeth into another spot on Noya’s shoulder as a groan rumbles in his chest. Noya can feel it vibrating against his back, just like he swears he can feel warmth spilling inside him.

He’s content to lay there for a while, drifting in bliss as Asahi nuzzles his neck. Noya tends to get cold after sex, but Asahi is warmer than any blanket they own. He also weighs more than any blanket they own, though, and eventually Noya realizes he hasn’t gotten a full breath for some time.

He wiggles to get Asahi’s attention, making the other man groan softly. “Roll over. You’re heavy.”

Asahi mumbles an apology and turns them both onto their sides, slipping out of him in the process. Noya winces as he feels come start to drip out of him, blushing and pressing back for warmth as Asahi wraps his arms around him and kisses his neck.

“No falling asleep,” Noya murmurs, even though his eyes feel heavy. “It’s still the middle of the day. I need to draw you a bath.”

“M’kay.”

“And then we should go get ice cream after!” Noya decides.

Asahi makes a sleepy noise of protest. “I still have work to do, Yuu.”

“Yeah, it’s brain food,” Noya insists. “We can just go to the one right down the block! It won’t take long.”

He turns around in Asahi’s arms and grins at him, putting on his most hopeful and sparkling expression. Asahi sighs, the corner of his mouth quirking up.

“Sure, sweetheart.”

Before Noya can celebrate, he realizes that Asahi is still wearing the collar. He nearly yelps as he reaches to unbuckle it.

“I’m sorry! I wasn’t trying to force you to do anything!” Noya works the buckle free and gently unwraps the collar from Asahi’s neck. There aren’t any marks at all, which means they made the right choice getting a custom one. “There, it’s off now. You can say no if you want.”

Asahi blinks at him. Then, he bursts out laughing.

Noya frowns. “What’s so funny?”

“I didn’t say yes because of the collar, Noya,” Asahi smiles. He kisses Noya’s forehead. “I just like making you happy.”

Noya takes a moment to process this, then buries his face in Asahi’s sweaty chest. “Asahi-san! You can’t just say stuff like that!”

“Why? It’s the truth.”

Asahi pulls him closer and Noya pummels his fists weakly against his chest, trying to hide his hot cheeks and helpless grin.

**Author's Note:**

> THESE TWO ARE SO CUTE THEY ARE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER AND I LOVE THEM SO MUCH!!! Leave a comment to let me know what you thought or follow me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/favspacetwink) to scream about them with me!


End file.
